Wings of Freedom
by TciddaEmina
Summary: Someone had once told him the Veil was a pathway between worlds and at the time Harry hadn't believed them. Now Harry had no choice to accept the truth when, after a push through the Veil, he finds himself confronted with naked giants that seemed a bit too keen on eating him. SLASH - Eventual Erwin/Harry (If I get that far) Possible Gore, Mild Violence and Torture... T (Possible M)
1. Chapter I

**Wings of Freedom**

**By TciddaEmina  
>- <strong>

**Pay attention here because I won't repeat this!**

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own either Harry Potter or Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin, otherwise I wouldn't be writing _Fan_fiction. Get it?_

**Warning:** _SLASH, Possible Gore, Mild Violence and Torture_

_Also thank you to my Beta IsabelleXO and to TooLazyToLogin, Aria the Scribe, Mordollwen Castiel, Silvermane1, LadyKarma18 and Darkhybrid for their reviews - you guys rock!_

**Chapter I**

Harry couldn't believe he hadn't seen this coming.

Barely an hour passed since the defeat of Lord Voldemort and his wand was being ripped from him as he was bundled to the Ministry of Magic, down into the depths of the Department of Mysteries.

Empty faces watched him from open doorways as he was dragged past, not a single one of them raising a hand to help him. Instead they stood silent and complacent, blindly obeying the Ministry as they always had.

His protests were ignored as rough hands seized him, gripping him by his robes and tugging him towards the death room. His captors ignored the blood that covered his robes and stained their hands a sickening red. Nevermind that a majority of the blood was actually his, wet and flowing from unhealed wounds that continued to bleed sluggishly even now. They would continue to do so without treatment, mixing with the sickly warmth of his enemy's lifeblood. Friend or foe, light or dark, it was all just blood in the end. Lives wasted fighting a war instigated by a madman.

Exhaustion clawed at him, but Harry was only spurred on by each drop of blood that marred the Ministry's pristine marble floor. Endless hours of violent dueling for his life in the chaos of battle making his resistance feeble and weak. The haunting months of his search for Horcruxes taking their toll on him.

Harry was tired of war. He was tired of killing and fighting and killing some more just to try and stop the horrifying flow of casualties. Tired of slaughtering people because they followed ideals different than his own.

The red robes of the Auror uniform a vivid glare against his weary eyes, his mind whirried with fading adrenaline as the situation became all the more dire with the realization of what this meant.

Aurors. Ministry. Official. Department of Mysteries. Death Room. Veil.

He remembered something someone had once told him about the veil, but in his fatigued state he couldn't place who exactly it had been. Faceless voices drifted through his head, repeating information he could hardly remember learning.

_The veil. Some people think its a gate to death itself, others that its a portal to another world. Nobody knows where it leads for sure, just that if someone goes through then they never come back. They used to send criminals through, probably so that they wouldn't have to do their own dirty work and deal with the bodies afterwards._

They were going to get rid of him. Throw him through the veil like some antediluvian criminal.

Harry thinks the thought may have made him struggle harder if his vision weren't already beginning to go dark around the edge, unconsciousness already beginning to sink its claws into him. Instead it just made him bitter, giving up his useless resistance and turning his remaining energy inwards, letting himself hang limp in the Auror's grip as they dragged him on regardless.

When you thought about it logically, it was obvious, Harry noted sadly.

He had just killed Lord Voldemort, the strongest wizard of their age with Dumbledore gone, and now came the consequences. With Voldemort defeated people would have only one person to fear: Him. He was powerful, more powerful than the Dark Lord he had just proved, and that meant he was dangerous in the eyes of the British Wizarding World and their fickle opinions.

The Ministry, eager to be seen doing something and courting public support, would have seen it as an opportunity. Killing two birds with one stone as they disposed of the public's greatest fear and the one man powerful enough to oppose their racist, hypocritical regime.

This had been coming for some time, at least since fifth year with the Prophet's claim of his madness and growing lust for power and attention. People had lapped that up as if it were cast iron truth, a simple way of fixing all their problems. Allowing them to return to their blissful _blind _ignorance. Their crusades to spread scandal and slander continuing until it became almost physically painful to bear the hateful glares and shouted whispers.

He had been stupid, a naïve child believing all he was told. The Wizarding World had always painted him with their own opinion's, seeing him as what they thought he should be rather than who, and what, he really was.

To them he was first a savior. Then a liar. Madman. Savior. Enemy. Fugitive and now a threat. Perhaps he would be remembered alongside Voldemort as a great villain rather than the boy, now man, that had saved them from their real enemy.

The marble was replaced by sandstone as he was heaved up the uneven platform in the centre of the Death Room. Standing now before the veil, its wispy movements not a foot in front him and its rasping voices whispering in his ear, firm hands turned him to face his captors.

Two men. One lightly tanned, the other pale. Both had similar shades of brown hair and both wore the battle ready robes of the Wizarding Ministry's Law Enforcement Department.

The man to his left, the paler one, raised his wand to Harry's neck. The hard wood pressed sharply against his jugular as the man looked at Harry with an amalgamation of hate and pity.

"Harry Potter" The man stated, his face almost bare of emotion save for those all too expressive eyes.

Beside him his tan colleague stood silent with restrained anger, exaggerated to mask the irrational fear he felt in his prisoner's presence. Potter looked normal enough, he thought, but there was something about the kid that raised his hackles. He was too powerful to live, especially since he could revolt like You-Know-Who at any moment and go on a killing spree.

"Harry Potter" The man repeated before continuing. "You have been sentenced to the Veil by order of the Minister of Magic, for the use of illegal curses and offensive magics against your fellow wizard; the murder of the Half-Blood Tom Riddle; and finally for being an unregistered animagus. Do you have anything to say in your defense, noting that your sentence is irrefutable and will not be lightened, removed or otherwise changed now or in future?"

Harry glared back at them but did not respond, defiant in his silence. Gathering his weakened body as best he could he held himself straight, his head high and his posture proud. He was betrayed by those he had saved and about to be thrown through the Veil, but he would not cower and beg before these two men. Nor would he scorn them with petty words. It wouldn't do any good and they weren't worth his breath, especially since he had no idea what he would be met with on the other side of the Veil.

The second Auror sneered at him, pulling Harry's wand from his pocket. It wasn't his Holly wand or the Elder wand, both having already been destroyed, instead it was the Hawthorn wand he had won from Malfoy. As he watched the dark wood strained and snapped in the mans hands, exposing the silver strands of Unicorn hair within.

Harry flinched at the cracking noise and the outward rush of magic that accompanied the sound from the area of the break. It was a shame, Harry supposed, to see the wand snapped. He had intended to return it to Malfoy and hopefully see about getting another wand, because although the wand suited him well enough, using it had always left him with a nagging feeling of displacement, as if the wand knew he was not its original owner and it wished to return to its true master.

The next thing Harry knew a wand was pointed at his face and a red spell flying towards him with the sharp incantation of _Stupify. _The darkness that had already been bleeding into the edges of his sight filled his vision in an instant, tugging his mind from awareness as the spell worked towards its purpose.

Perhaps the spell had just been weak, or perhaps the destruction of the Horcrux in Harry's scar had changed something within him. Either way the spell took a second longer than its usual instantaneousness to take hold, leaving Harry to feel the icy touch of the Veil's phantom fabrics against his back as he fell into its frigid space.

Just as he sank into unconsciousness he could have sworn he heard a voice whisper in his ear. It was a soft overlapping of tones, a thousand voices speaking the same words at once, but the words were not muffled. Rather they were clear to his ears, the words burning themselves irrevocably into his mind before fading into the recesses of memory, hiding behind foggy clouds of swirling emotion and whirling hurricanes of thought.

_'Welcome, Harry Potter... We've been waiting for you.'_

**AN:** Had it in my computer for a while (am up to chapter 4) but hadn't posted it earlier for reasons unknown - seriously I don't really know why I didn't feel like posting this earlier. Anyway hope you like it and promise to have the next chap up at some point within the next... month? ^^; I suck at keeping on track, probably end up working on another fic *_sigh*_

Love TciddaEmina


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

_Harry flinched back from the attack, bringing his hands to cradle his head as he tried to escape the pain of Snape invading his mind once again. Memories flashed before his eyes, images of his childhood at the Dursley's mixed with scenes of him laughing with Ron and Hermione and thoughts homework and school all coming together in a dizzying conglomeration of emotion and imagery._

"_Repel me from your mind, Potter! Do you think the Dark Lord is going to wait for you to defend yourself? You must be capable of blocking intrusion at any moment." Snape snapped, shifting ever more forcefully through Harry's mind._

"_I'm trying!" Harry replied weakly, still concentrating on trying to force his Professor from his mind._

"_You are lazy, Potter, just like your no good father. You must clear your mind!"_

_An image of Cedric appeared before his eyes, bringing to the surface all the guilt and loathing associated. It was his fault Cedric was dead. It was his idea to share the cup - he should have been faster, should have saved him, instead he just stood there and watched as he was murdered._

"_Of course, Potter."Snape sneered upon viewing Harry's thoughts. "The world revolves around you and everything that happens has to do with you. The great Harry Potter! Stronger than the Dark Lord himself – of course its his fault the Diggory boy died."_

_The assault on his mind lessened for a moment before resuming with full force, stripping through what meager mental defences he had been able to put up during the respite to scour his thoughts once more._

"_Do you really think you could have done anything to save him, Potter? Even you, with all your asinine luck could not have combated the Dark Lord and escaped alive while protecting Diggory. He was dead the moment you arrived in the graveyard."_

"_That's a lie!" Harry shouted, his fist clenching around his wand with such force his skin whitened with the pressure. "I could have saved him! If I'd noticed faster, gotten to the port-key faster, he would have lived."_

"_And how, Potter, would this have accomplished anything? The Dark Lord would still have returned and you would have died trying to protect Diggory like the poor heroic martyr you are. Has it ever occurred to you, Potter, that you have a hero complex leading you to believe that only you can help people and into acts of immeasurable idiocy?_

_Harry glared."I won't just sit back and watch people suffer if theres anything I can do to help, Sna- Professor. If I can help at all, even the smallest chance I can save even one person, then I will help – no matter what."_

_Snape raised a single black eyebrow in reply. "No matter your conviction to saving people, Potter, none of it will matter one bit if you cannot protect your mind against your enemies. What use is saving one person if while doing so you leave everything you wish to protect open to attack because you cannot guard your thoughts? None of it will have any worth unless you manage to eliminate your weakness."_

"_Yes, sir." Harry acknowledged reluctantly. Snape was right – he wouldn't be able to save anyone if Voldemort could get inside his head whenever he wanted._

_Snape raised his wand, his dark eyes hard and his posture straight. "Again, Potter." He said before casting the spell and rebeginning his mental onslaught._

Harry woke to a squeezing pressure around his body and sunlight shining brutally into his tired eyes, burning at him through the thin film of his eyelids. Disoriented, he tried to raise a hand, intending to rub the sleep from his eyes only to find his hand pinned to his side.

Reflexes honed by a year of battle and paranoid hiding sprang to life, his eyes snapping open even as his hand reached fruitlessly for his wand. He faltered, his muscles locking in an uncomfortable freeze as he stared, green eyes wide with disbelief, as the sight before him.

A mouth. Impossibly large with tombstone teeth and a maw that could swallow him whole stretched before him, open wide and descending down with the obvious intent to bite. Putrid air hit him with the force of a slap to the face, making him gag at the assault. It was hot, humid and smelled of meat long gone foul. His eyes watered at the stench and he fought to swallow the bile that rose in his throat, choking it back with a grimace. His fearful eyes not leaving the- the _thing_ in front of him even for a moment.

What the hell was going on? And what the bloody hell was _that_?

Regaining control of himself Harry struggled, wriggling and jerking uselessly as he tried to free himself from the colossal hand that held him captive. His mind raced as he analyzed his situation, searching for ways to escape. His wand was snapped, and even if it weren't he wouldn't have been able to reach it with his hands pinned to his sides as they were. That meant it was either wandless magic or none at all.

Great. Perfect. Except for the small fact that _he didn't fucking know how to do wandless magic!_

The hand tightened around him, a breathless scream exploding from between his lips as the air was forced from his lungs. His ribs creaked ominously in protest of the pressure, the noise being echoed by the many other bones being slowly crushed together under the pressure of the giant's grip. For a cruel moment Harry felt the great hand lessen its hold on him, allowing him a taunting second to gasp in as many coughing breaths of air as he could before the hand tightened swiftly around him once more. A muffled cry escaped gritted teeth as he heard the sickening snap of breaking bone and felt the jagged pain vibrating through his chest.

Harry continued to struggle, kicking his legs and fighting against the huge fingers that held him, clawing at the hand with blunt fingernails only to recoil from the overheated skin that met his touch. It's skin was a super heated and searing temperature against his body.

What the hell was this thing?

He watched desperately as his time ran out, its mouth coming ever closer. Not even sparing a moment to notice the glasses still perched on his face as he wished desperately for his wand. If he had it he could defend himself. If he had it he wouldn't die. He didn't have it, the ruddy bastard had snapped it right in front of him.

His thoughts whirled as he searched for some way to get away, his mind searching over everything that could be of help.

Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing! There was nothing. Nothing could help him, he was powerless without his wand. Everything he had learnt about surviving and defending himself that could be useful in a situation like this needed his wand. And he didn't have a bloody wand.

He was going to die.

Fear poisoned his veins, flowing through his body with paralyzing efficiency. His breath turning shallow and his heart beating painfully hard in his chest as he stared, shocked and trapped within the giant's hand.

The words rolled themselves about in his mind. Turning at all angles to show themselves off to him like some sick spectacle. It was like watching a muggle car crash - seeing the two hulking masses of metal skidding towards one another but being unable to do any but stand and watch.

This creature frightened him in a way Voldemort had never managed. Voldemort was human. Voldemort was vaguely sane. Voldemort could be stalled and delayed until escape was possible. This thing, whatever it was, couldn't be stopped. Couldn't be reasoned with or delayed, only fought or fled.

He was going to die. He was going to be killed, eaten by a monster_. _He would be dead. Dear Circe, he was going to die.

Die. Dead. Death.

His breath hitched and he clenched his teeth, his hands balling themselves into fists hard enough for his hands to cut into his palms and draw blood. Unfocused eyes sharpened and glared at the sight before him with venomous hate.

Fuck that.

He did not face a Dragon, Basilisk and Lord fucking Voldemort and his Death Eater sycophants to just lie down and die because some freaky giant wanted to eat him. Hell no.

His magic surged within his body, rising in response to his emotions and burning beneath his skin. After years of his magic being conducted through a wand it had become unaccustomed to wandless use, the days of wandless accidental magic as a child long past. After a moment of restless scorching within his body it exploded outwards, bursting through his skin with vengeful fury as the green light of an _Avada Kedavra _curse flashed through the air, colliding with the unnaturally warm flesh that help him captive.

A roar of pain cut through the air as the giant reared back, it's hand releasing Harry and mouth snapping shut far above Harry's head before stumbling backwards. The stench of burning meat assaulted Harry's nose as the colossal hand that held him seemed to evaporate into thin air with a roasting heat, exposing blackened bones from beneath vanishing flesh.

Harry dropped heavily, falling to the ground and impacting sharply against the grassy ground. The fall jarred his ribs and left his head ringing as he fought to breath through the pain, filling his lungs as best he could with rapid gasps. He longed to lay and rest for a moment but desperation drove him, fear and adrenaline pushing him onwards alongside the knowledge that any moment the giant may recover enough to have another go at eating him.

He pushed himself off the ground, lurching forward into an awkward half-run, an arm pressed to his chest in a useless attempt to alleviate the ache in his chest. His feet dragged along the ground with each forced step, brushing against the lush grass and and slowing him down.

He wasn't going fast enough, it was going to catch up with him.

The thumping of movement behind had him increasing his pace, his wheezing stumble evolving into an awkward run. It hurt. It hurt so bloody much but he couldn't stop, not if he wanted to live. Harry turned his head, a look over his shoulder revealing the fleshy giant reaching its uninjured arm towards him, fingers wide and grasping at him.

Its reach was too great, at his current rate he would be caught once again. Harry threw himself forward just as its fingers snatching the air where he had been standing. Another desperate look behind him revealing the great monster crawling towards him, its dull eyes fixed on his retreating form and its arm stretching out for another attempt at catching him.

Panic bubbled up from within him and Harry's fingers dug into the grass as he pushes himself up once again. An idea came to mind and he latched onto it, diving into his core and rousing as much of his magic as he could in its current state.

An overpowered wandless Killing curse was no easy feat of magic and it had just been another blow to his already depleted magical core.

Sweat dripped down his forehead, stinging at his eyes until he lifted a hand and wipe it away. Blood rushed loudly through his veins, each heartbeat seeming to lend strength to his headache. Evolving it from an underlay of minor discomfort into the throbbing pain that pounded through his head, warning of the onset of magical exhaustion. Harry's eyes closed as he blocked out the increasing pain, reaching deeper and deeper into himself until he felt the tingle of his magic as it set alight his blood and spread through his body.

He groaned as the transformation wracked his body. The prickling sensation of sprouting feathers traveling in waves over his body, pinching as glossy black plumage emerged from his skin. His bones stretched, sending spears of pain through his ribs as they shifted and grew. It was always the bones that were most painful, grinding and jerking uncomfortably as he changed.

He shivered at the spreading chill of mammalian blood turned cold. The seeping cold starting at his heart and traveling at all reaches of his body in a few pounding heartbeats. Harry's vision flickered, the coloured world fading in a shroud of dark indigo. Closing his eyes against the nauseating spectacle he felt the stretching sensation of his curved golden beak overcoming his face.

The change continued to work through his body, the last vestiges of magic dancing through his veins and finishing the transformation.

His animagus form was unusual, even by Wizarding standards. Although bird animagi were not uncommon, ones of his size were unheard of save for vague whimsical tales of great sorcerers and their magical animal forms.

As he shifted he could only thank Circe that he'd completed his training in the development of his animagus form. The repetitive hours of meditation paying off as he left the ground, the heavy beat of his wings carrying him far beyond the reach of his monstrous assailant. He skimmed the ground, slowly gaining altitude with every strained flap of his great wings.

A world in lavender met his eyes, ultraviolet light once invisible to his human eyes now tinting his sight in varying shades of purple and shining white. Harry ignored the angry flare in his chest as he took to the skies, his wings carrying him further and further away from his pursuer.

His lungs heaving for air but Harry didn't stop until he was high above the giant's reach. Tilting his wings, he circle around to make sure it wasn't following him, sharp eyes finding the monstrous creature and following its movements. Even from such a distance he could see its unfocused eyes wandering aimlessly as it lumbered about, not once looking in his direction.

As he watched it wandered off, heavy footsteps vibrating through the ground as the giant walked. It seemed to have completely lost interest in him, not even slightly curious about seeing the man it was trying to eat - AKA him – turn into a enormous eagle and fly away.

Something wasn't right here. He didn't know what it was but there was something wrong with what had just happened. Something... _off._


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

Harry's claws clinked against what remained of what must have once have been the wall of a quaint stone building, digging into the crumbling structure as he perched on the aged stone. Around him lay the collapsed shells of many such houses, each and every one falling into damaged disrepair. It was was only one of the many such towns he had come across in the two weeks since his arrival through the Veil.

At first he'd assumed the many villages were just the crumbling evidence of some old civilization long since disappeared. They were old enough – a couple of hundred years at least judging by the state of the stonework and the overgrown nature well on its way to reclaiming the land. But he'd quickly discarded that theory upon taking a closer look. The evidence was irrefutable.

The villages weren't just ruined, they were _destroyed. _Ripped apart in a manner that was all too possible when Harry remembered the giant that had attacked him upon his arrival into this world through the Veil. If you assumed all of the giants he had see wandering the lands had the same reaction towards humans as his attacker had - enthusiastic attempts to eat and otherwise kill him - then it wasn't beyond reason to think that they had been what destroyed the villages.

Which, or course, would mean that the giants had been present wherever he was for quite a long time for them to have ruined the towns centuries ago. Either they were incredibly long aged or had some manner of reproducing and expanding their numbers - something which was a mystery to Harry, having noticed during the attack that the giants had no, err, reproductive organs. Or at least none that visible.

In the days that followed this realization Harry had paid special attention to the giants whenever he came across one while exploring the world he had been dropped in, following them from the skies and watching their interactions with their surroundings. Seeking more information on the world he had landed in and the colossal monsters that appeared to dominate the lands.

He'd even taken the risk of landing in front of one, standing uncomfortably close to the thing and waiting for some kind of reaction. It hadn't even looked at him, just lumbering past, absent and glassy eyed. Not once even bothering to notice the abnormally large bird standing in front of it.

As far as he could see the giants seemed to hold no real interest in anything, walking about aimlessly and completely ignoring any wildlife they came across. Gentle behemoths unattached and half awake, sleepwalking their way across the of them acting the way his aggressor had, instead seeming quite genial in their disinterested attitude towards the environment around them.

Considering this Harry had quickly begun expanding his theories.

First of all the giants seemed aggressive towards humans, judging the state of the ancient towns and their attempt to eat him - though that may just have been a fluke.

Second, they had little interest in nature or its creatures, which explained the giant losing interest in him when he transformed into his animagus form and, as such, was no longer human.

If he was correct in his assumptions it meant that the giants, or whatever they were, were aggressive towards humans, maybe even preyed on them – as indicated by it's attempt to eat him.

Further investigation was required. And Harry wasn't one to cower in face of what needed to be done.

All it would require was one test. One stupidly easy bloody terrifying test. All he had to do was transform back into a human in front of one of the giants and see if it tried to attack him, simple right? Or so Harry told himself.

Just to be sure he had waited a couple of days before performing his test, letting his magic reserves return gradually until he was certain he would be able to do a fast paced two way transformation. The last thing he wanted was to be trapped in his human form in a world of potentially hostile giants with no way of changing back because he had run out of magic. That would be an embarrassing way to die. Death because of impatience and being such a bloody Gryffindor as to not wait for his magical exhaustion to fade away.

So it was that five days into his stay in this wonderful new world Harry was setting himself down a good fifty yards from one of the giants and beginning the uncomfortable change into his human form. Not that it was his fault he hadn't been able to do anything about his broken ribs, it wasn't as if he could just pull out his wand and used one of the multitude of healing spells Hermione had ensured he know, read cram into his brain by the book load.

Even as Harry completed the transformation, feathers retreating back under his skin with a weird sucking sensation, he knew it was bad idea. Its head turned, soulless eyes focusing on him. Hungry intent flooded him and he stood pinned beneath its gaze, blank eyes trapping him in places like just another butterfly flapping desperately against the descending pin.

It took one step towards him and Harry felt as if his heart would stop. These creatures, feeling their direct and undiluted attention pressing down on him was beyond any fear he had ever known. As quickly as he could he called upon his magic, letting it burn through his body as viciously as it wanted in return for rapid transformation and escape from the pressing weight of its blank eyes.

He turned and fled, putting land and sky between them. What these creature invoked in him… it was mindless, primal fear. It was what it felt to be a deer before a wolf pack. Prey before predator.

The rapid _ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum _drove him, telling him to _flee flee flee_. He didn't know how long he flew before his heart calmed, until he could breath again and not feel like he was suffocating in his fear.

That was not good. That was really really not good. More like spectacularly bad, actually. _Shite._

Taking his discovery into account Harry wisely decided that staying in his animagus form was a whole lot safer, consequences of continuous and lengthy transformation be damned. Having to deal with some of his animagus form temporarily bleeding over into his human form when he turned back was better than being chased about by enormous creatures intent on killing him just because he was human.

He took to the skies once again, gaining altitude until he drifted pleasantly above the grassy plain lands. So far the landscape had been largely consistent, long stretches of lightly hilled grassland sporting the occasional copse of trees or ruined village, nothing to suggest anything sign of human survival.

Really, the most interesting thing about this place seemed to be the large numbers of the man-eating giants roaming around, if anything.

The next few hours passed with no new developments. Night was crawling closer, the sun slipping closer and closer to the horizon in the hours since he had left the latest village he had found. The third so far, though the first two could hardly be counted as villages at all they were so damaged - piles of broken rock at most. None of them very far apart from one another - a few days walk at most, and considering he was flying it took only hours to get between the villages.

He was beginning to tire, something he knew was because of his injuries. Back before he'd been shunted through the Veil and subsequently crushed in the hand of a giant he'd been able to fly for hours, even days, on end without feeling the slightest bit tired.

Being hungry was another matter entirely. His animagus form, much like any other large life-form, require a huge amount of food to keep going. A huge amount of food he was having trouble finding.

Even hunting the occasional deer or other animal he managed to catch in his weakened state wasn't enough, which, though gross, was something he'd had to adapt to doing – it was better than starving. It was his guess, considering the gnawing hunger constantly eating away at his stomach, that he was getting maybe half the amount of food a bird his size would need.

If he didn't find a way of getting more food soon he would be buggered. Especially since he couldn't just change back into a human and fill his considerably smaller stomach with all the giants about.

It was as he pondered his food situation and possible solutions that he came across the giant forest.

In the distance, barely visible over the horizon even to his sharp eyes, stood the bushy green of a forest top. At first it had appeared like any other, the distance making it seem smaller than it was – until he had gotten closer.

Seeing the forest, the first he'd come across, he'd decided to head in that direction. Not that there was much choice, all other options being more grassland. Grassland was well enough but any tree he'd come across had no chance of holding his weight, leaving him to either sleep on the ground - which was a risk Harry really didn't enjoy taking - or flying back to the ruined villages and perching on what remained

Approaching swiftly through the air Harry was soon astounded by the size of the forest. It was gargantuan – a forest to match the land's wandering giants. The tree's were huge! Goliath trunks stretching meters upon meters above the ground in a sight only rivaled by the forbidden forest back home, ending in thick branches and multitudes of leaves in all directions.

Nearing the great forest he heard it. The barest whisper of sound on the breeze carried to his sensitive ears.

Screams. Human screams coming from within the forest.

Harry didn't stop to think, didn't hesitate for a second, flying full speed straight towards the forest. Someone needed his help and he would be damned if he just walked away.

_A/N: Well. Chapter three. Lets just say that again XD. C.H.A.P.T.E.R T.H.R.E.E! Longest fic (and first real actually honest-to-god chaptered fic!) Thank you to all people who reviewed, namely Nightrel, I Growl For Fun, whoever the guest was, Silvermane1, Akua and Yizuki along with all previous reviewers. Also to Mordollwen Castiel, whom I would like to give special thanks, for the __**2 **__(2!) reviews. I love you guys _

_Love TciddaEmina_


End file.
